


Time

by JediModric10



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Athena meets the boss, Bobby is cute when he’s in love, Bobby is such a good man, Established Relationship, F/M, Secret Relationship, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediModric10/pseuds/JediModric10
Summary: Bobby’s boss chooses the wrong time to stop by and is surprised to see that the captain is doing quite well.A prompt given to me but with my own spin to it!
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of this characters!
> 
> The idea to this story was a prompt given to me and I hope I did it justice! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Laughing loudly Athena kept pushing Bobby away from her everytime his kisses got a little overheated. 

They had been seeing each other for two months now and it still feels like every time they were together her feelings for him grow stronger.

A part of her feels like they should be able to control themselves before things get heated to fast. But the other part of her was not sure she wanted to.

They both have been through hell and back she feels like they both deserve this. 

They deserve to feel like there’s no consequences to sneaking around with each other. 

This thing with Bobby was more than some fling. And maybe that’s what scares her. 

But she doesn’t want think about that right now. 

Especially since the fire captain who’s captivated her thoughts was currently kissing her neck and making her forget pretty fast.

As long as nobody knew about them they could be happy together and hide from the world for a little while longer. At least until the next morning. 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// 

Legs tangled together, arms still wrapped around each other a thin sheet was the only thing covering the two sleeping lovers. 

Shifting slightly Athena heard a deep groan coming from Bobby since she was still partially on top of him.

But that wasn’t what woke her from the best sleep she’s had in months it was the sound of knocking.

Moving off Bobby even tho he tried to pull her back to bed she grabbed his discarded T-shirt from the floor and threw it on. 

As the knocking continued Athena shouted “Give me a sec!” as she went to unlock the door not even thinking about looking at the peep hole to see who it was first.

“It’s 7am on a Sunday do you mind!” Athena shouted pulling open the door roughly seeing that the person knocking at the door was none other than Bobby’s boss.

Clearing his throat awkwardly, chief Alonzo turned his gaze to the ground as he said “ Hello..I’m looking for Captain Nash I don’t know if I might be at the wrong apartment.” 

In shock and feeling embarrassed Athena was at a loss for words. She completely forget this was Bobby’s apartment she was in. 

And that this must be Bobby’s boss standing in front of her. 

As if this she wasn’t embarrassed enough all she was wearing at the moment was one of Bobby’s white T-shirts. 

At least it covered most of her. 

Before she could come up with anything to say she heard Bobby’s voice from behind her. 

“Babe why did you get up..and who’s at the door?” Bobby said coming up behind her as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Resting his head on her shoulder.

“Captain Nash.” Chief Alonzo said. Staring uncomfortably at the wall.

“Chief Alonzo!” Bobby said surprised as he moved his arms from around Athena not knowing if his boss knowing about them was okay or not.

“Do you mind if we speak for a minute out here Captain.” the chief said clearing his throat. 

“Not at all.” “Ba-Athena I’ll be a minute.” Bobby said not knowing what to say but feeling like they probably were going to have to talk after he finished his talk with his boss. 

He decided it was best to give her a kiss on her cheek needing her to know he was sorry for this happening when he felt like maybe she wasn’t ready for this. 

Even tho Bobby was completely sure he was ready for the next step. 

Stepping out in the hallway with the Chief Bobby crossed his arms.

“This is not about anything serious Captain I just wanted to stop by and see how things are going I had no idea you were finally seeing someone.”

“It’s fine Chief Alonzo..me and Athena just started seeing one another.” Bobby said not wanting to meet his chiefs eyes. 

Continuing Bobby said “We kind of didn’t want anyone to know about us yet not when we don’t know what we were yet.”

Smiling slightly the Chief understood as he said “Next time I’ll give a heads up.” 

Shaking each other’s hands the Chief left leaving Bobby standing in the hallway.

This gave him a few minutes to gather his thoughts before going back into his  
apartment.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Hearing the front door open and close as Bobby turned to lock it.

Walking into his small kitchen he met Athena stirring a spoon in her coffee still wearing just his T-shirt.

He knows she’s sees him and he knows now that part of her isn’t ready to talk about it yet. 

Any of it.

Making a decision Bobby walked up to her and placed her mug on the counter as he said.

“Want to go back to bed. But this time not to sleep? Because as much as I like seeing you in my shirt Sargent I would rather see you out of it.” Bobby said smiling at her.

Feeling relieved that Bobby understood her and could feel her uncertainty about the situation that just happened. 

She decided to join the moment with him. As Athena placed her hands on Bobbys back she started pulling up the shirt he was wearing wanting him to take it off.

Running her hands across his chest loving the way the hair on his chest felt on her hands.

“Of course Captain. But I wouldn’t mind us doing a little sleeping later.” She said smiling teasingly at him.

Liking that they got back into there playful banter with one another he picked her up in his arms wrapping her legs around his waist as he lead them back into his bedroom shutting the door behind them.

After all they have time.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind leaving reviews! All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Also I have a second part I want to do with this story let me know if y’all would like that! Thank you all for reading!


End file.
